


Black Ice

by Brevity (AmosLee1023)



Series: Detroit Oneshots [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Divorced Hank Anderson, Parent Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmosLee1023/pseuds/Brevity
Summary: The death of Cole Anderson.





	Black Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I've been wanting to do and finally did because my phone service is out.

Cole had spent his birthday with his dad, and now it was time to visit his mom. She was going to keep him over the weekend and Hank wasn't mad because hated her; he was mad because he knew that she was getting him that new video game console for his birthday, that totally outdid his gift of a ride to the carnival and the Zipper.

But he tried not to let it get to him. Tried.

“I gotta take him to his fucking mom's place,” Hank grumbled into his phone to Jeffrey. Jeff didn't even get to scold him this time, because Cole did, with a click of his tongue and knitting of the eyebrows.

“Dad, don't talk like that.”

Hank rolled his eyes and glanced from the road to look at his son in the rear view mirror. “I'm playing! You know I love your mom. And Craig.” Craig, her new husband. Cole seemed to see the fake play in his dad's eyes and smiled, with a charm to it that said that he understood, but how could he? He'd only just turned six. His cheeks were still fat like a chipmunk's.

“It's okay, D-”

The car suddenly started spinning, and Hank dropped his cellphone to grip the steering wheel with both hands and try to stop them. When he put his foot to the breaks, nothing happened, and in the split second of the car spinning in a circle on black ice, he wondered if he should have looked at the weather forecast that morning.

He looked in the mirror again to look at Cole in the back seat, and the boy's eyes were wide with fear, but he didn't make a sound. His body was pressed into his seat like he were trying to stop himself from flying off of it, even though he were seatbelted in.

The car came to a stop finally and Hank gave a breath of anxiety. He looked away from his son out of the windshield and saw rows of cars stopped at red lights, or parked when they saw the spinning car. Regardless, they were all stopped, and it was like a chorus of angels. Hank gave another, calming breath that shook and turned in his seat to look at Cole.

“Are you okay?” he asked. The child nodded, with a tremble in his voice.

“Y-”

Hank didn't see the other car spinning on the same black ice that he just had. He didn't hear the screeching, and he didn't see the motion in his peripheral. The first thing that he saw or heard at all, was Cole's audible gasp, and his body lurching to the side as the stray car smacked into them. He saw the seatbelt lock, stopping his son's body from leaving the seat, but making the child lose his air in a loud huff. His wide eyes stared at his dad.

In the second that that had happened, in a way that felt like ten minutes, reality started to settle in and the velocity of the car being struck made Hank also lurch in his own seat, tearing his gaze away from his son.

Then, as quick as a blink of the eye, Hank Anderson's car lifted up from the road and started tumbling and sliding on the slick, icy pavement. And the chorus of angels were gone, replaced with the mortified, haunting scream of Cole in the backseat.

Hank wanted to grab his son and shield him; to wrap his arms around him and protect his tiny frame from even a tiny bruise, but he couldn't even turn in his seat to look at him. They both flew and twisted in their seats like a carnival ride; strapped in for the ride.

And the ride kept spinning.

“ _Dadd-_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> The crash is actually something I've experienced (as far as slipping on black ice), seeing everyone parked like ANGELS, legit ANGELS, and then getting smacked from someone else on the ice, because life's a bitch.
> 
> Either way, like/review, thanks.


End file.
